onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Camus
| affiliation = | residence = Ido | occupation = Conman (former) | jva = Takumi Yamazaki | 4kids eva = Britton Herring | Funi eva = Andrew Love }}Camus is an anime-only conman who pretended to be a member of the Rebel Army in order to get free food from the villages he visited. He is followed by his three friends who aid him in his schemes. Appearance Camus is a tall, lanky-looking man with spiky blond hair and a large nose. He wears a beige vest with brown shoulder pads and a matching chest pad. Under his chest pad, he wears a striped undershirt. He also wears jeans, dark gloves, boots, shin pads, and a purple hair band. Personality Originally, as a conman, Camus cared only for himself and his accomplices and took advantage of the generosity of the local townspeople. However, after facing the "evil pirates", he realized the importance of heroism and kindness. When Camus was a child, he looked up to Pell and Chaka and wanted to emulate their courage and heroism. He later realized that he wanted people to feel the same about him. Relationships Friends Camus led a group of three other friends on their journeys from one village to another in order to get free food while posing as members of the Rebel Army. The first one is a short, slightly tanned man with a round head, small ears, and a wide, snout-like nose. He has thick purple lips, rounded teeth, and broad shoulders. He wears pink goggles, a green winter hat, red boxing gloves and a boxing champion belt. He also wears an orange boxing robe with pink edging, a low-cut purple undershirt, red shorts with a green sash, and red lace-up shoes. The second one is a very large, deeply-tanned man that resembles a sumo wrestler. He has a very thick neck, a large wide nose, and predominant hair on his stomach that is in a crosshatched pattern. His black hair is in the style of a traditional sumo wrestler. He wears a blue kimono that has dark blue edges and yellow triangles on it and sandals. He also wears a green sash and a red and beige apron with three light red triangle on it around his waist. The third one is a very tall, tanned man who has a rectangular head, a square nose, large ears, and a diamond-shaped tattoo on his forehead. On the top of his head, he has short black hair that is flat. He has a rectangular shaped body with broad shoulders and thin limbs. He wears a red armored chest pad over his white long sleeved shirt with a wide collar that has a green design. He carries a katana with a purple sheath with him. Like their leader, Camus's friends originally cared only for themselves and their leader and took advantage of the generosity of the local townspeople. However, after facing the “evil pirates,” they realized the importance of heroism and kindness. The sumo-styled friend also yelled "doskoi" (a traditional sumo yell) while attacking Sanji. He also had enough strength to break the ground in front of Sanji with one attack. Abilities and Powers Camus is somewhat strong as he was able to knock Luffy backwards and leave a red mark on his face with a single punch. Weapon He is seen carrying a rifle but has only used to carry his stuff. It is unknown whether he can fight with it or not. History Past When Camus and his friends were children, they looked up to Chaka and Pell as role models. Sometime in the recent past, they decided to impersonate members of the Rebel Army. Alabasta Arc Camus and two members of his gang were first seen enjoying free food from the citizens of Ido. As they ate, the mayor of the town thanked them for protecting them from bandits, as Camus had claimed that they were part of the Rebel Army. When the mayor became worried that they were still at the town while the Rebel Army was gathering, Camus replied that they still had faith in the King, to which the mayor seemed delighted. Shortly after the mayor left, the lookout of Camus's gang returned and informed him that desert pirates were within the village's vicinity. Upon hearing this, Camus quickly packed his sack and began to leave. To him and his comrades' surprise, Ace appeared out of nowhere and had discovered their lies. His comrades attempted to attack Ace, but ended up being easily defeated. Seeing this, Camus quickly fell on his knees and begged Ace to help him defeat the desert pirates, to which Ace agreed to upon being bribed with food. After waiting a while for news of the desert pirates' anticipated defeat, Camus grew impatient and decided leave. They attempted to sneak out the door, but to their shock, they were met with the cheers of the villagers. He was further shocked when he learned from the mayor that the pirates were not sand pirates, but rather sea pirates, and that one of them had a 30,000,000 bounty. Seeing that the villagers were watching, he continued to lie to them and exclaimed that they would go catch the pirates. In reality, however, he decided that they would run in the opposite direction of the pirates. This plan was foiled by the villagers as they continued to follow Camus and his gang around, hoping to watch the group defeat the pirates. As a result, Camus decided that as soon as they exited the town gates, they would run in the direction without pirates. To their surprise, however, they were surrounded on all sides by Luffy and his crew, who had been told by Vivi to test the fake rebels and turn them into real heroes. At the same time, Ace told them from the background that they needed to brave up and fight their own battle. Seeing as they were in trouble, Camus tried to bluff out of the situation by exclaiming that there were a hundred million soldiers in the village. However, this failed to scare the pirates away, but rather caused Luffy to punch him in the face. While semi-conscious, Camus thought about the village children that wanted to be like him when they grew up, just like how he wanted to be like Chaka and Pell. He then garnered his strength and exclaimed to Luffy that he would rather die a hero to the children than ruin their dreams. This encouraged the rest of his gang to muster up their courage to challenge the pirates. Seeing as how Camus and his gang had changed their ways, the pirates ran away, pretending to be scared of them and showing the villagers that Camus and his friends were heroes. As such, the villagers cheered them on and Camus and his friends remained heroes in their eyes.. After the war, Camus and his friends were shown to have remained at the village. They comforted one of the village children after it was tricked by a Warusagi bird. Major Battles *Camus and his band vs. Portgas D. Ace *Camus and his band vs. Straw Hat Pirates **Camus vs. Monkey D. Luffy **Sumo-styled friend vs. Sanji References Site Navigation ca:Camus es:Camus fr:Kamyu it:Kamyu ru:Камю Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Alabasta Characters